Rainstorm Beginnings
by JonathonWolf
Summary: A BonnieRon fluff piece that is meant as a complement to my other story Destiny's Past.  You should at least read to Chap 8, but you might still be able to enjoy this if you haven't.  Chapter 3 up.  Rated for a scene in Chap 3.
1. Rainstorm Beginnings

A/N 

This is a simple one-shot I wrote as a complement to Chapter 9 of my story "Destiny's Past." This story will make more sense if you've read at least that far into the story, but you might still be able to enjoy it anyways. Bonnie/Ron fluff. Hope you enjoy.

Rainstorm Beginnings

The two teens quietly sat on the couch of the covered porch. They listened to the patter of the heavy rain, absorbed in their own thoughts. The blonde boy was thinking about the events that had brought him to this point. It wasn't quite a chance encounter that had led him to save the brunette beside him. He had gotten a feeling he needed to be somewhere important. His teacher understood, so he changed clothes and headed out. Since then, Bonnie had smiled her way into getting him to teach her self-defense. That was a week ago, and he had yet to regret it. She was an apt and attentive student.

Now, they were hanging out before going home. They did this a lot to give them a chance to talk. He had learned a lot about her since he usually listened while she talked. No words today, and he had no idea what was going through her mind. The blonde boy was broken from his thoughts when the brunette curled up against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She pulled her legs underneath herself when he put his arm around her shoulders. This was common, too. Bonnie was in constant need of a hug. If it wasn't about the attack by the three guys, it was about the pressure she was under at home. It's probably why she dated so much; she was looking for the affections her sisters didn't show her.

The brunette still felt weird being here. It was nice being held by Ron; she felt safe. Just being with him had gotten her past the trauma of being attacked. Because of the appearances she tried to keep up, she had to keep everything bottled up. Her sisters just talked down and demeaned her. She had no one to go to with a problem, and the few friends she might trust would only try to inflate her ego in an attempt to help. Bonnie needed to fix something deep within herself, and the blonde boy seemed to hold the answer. He had changed from learning martial arts from the guy that ran the nature preserve, so it might work for her. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but it made her want to earn the respect he was showing her. Even with the way she had treated him, he still fought to protect him just because she needed it.

She still didn't understand him, but she was starting to get there with the time they spent together. It's hard to change your personality overnight, but Ron's encouragements helped her to keep on the path she'd started. Now that the girl had the time to see the real Ron Stoppable, she could see why her rival always hung out with him. This was a guy that saw the person inside and not what that person looked like. Now Bonnie could see the traits her friend Tara had fallen for when she had that crush on him. And, while he wasn't the cutest boy there was, he wasn't hard on the eyes either. He was the first guy that she could believe truly cared for her and wanted nothing more in return than acceptance as himself. If there was any guy she could learn to love, Ron was that guy. And she wanted to finally have a relationship for love instead of status.

He stiffened when he felt her hand had slid under his shirt to scratch lightly across his stomach. "Uh, Bonnie. Whatcha doin?"

She sighed heavily. "Thinking. You think I'm beautiful, right?"

"Definitely. Without a doubt."

"But your not taking advantage of this opportunity to get me. I owe you a lot for everything."

"Two reasons. It's sick and wrong to take advantage of your confusion. You're still figuring out who you are. What happens when you realize it's just a rebound. Second, I'm not comfortable with pretty girls. I can make them laugh with my antics and be a friend, sure. It's trying to impress them and be romantic; I just don't have the confidence."

"But that's what lots of girls want. You're a sweet guy that listens and makes a girl laugh. Some of the girls on the squad would date you."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. Shrugging it off, "Oh, well. They seem to be happy with the guys they're dating."

Bonnie looked up at the blonde, tears brimming in her pleading, blue-green eyes. "I'm not dating anyone. You could even be my first if you wanted."

Ron gazed into her eyes compassionately as he caressed her cheek with a free hand. "All the more reason not to. Your first time is more precious than any time, but each is precious on its own. It should be with someone that loves you unconditionally just as you love them. Right now, I can't say that and claim it's the truth. I don't know if I ever will. You might not think it sometimes, but you do deserve it."

The brunette nuzzled into his hand as tears trailed down her face. "I hate you, Stoppable. How can you make being rejected feel good."

"Years of experience on the receiving end," the boy chuckled.

Bonnie laughed in spite of herself as she sniffed back some tears and lowered her head back to the boy's chest. They quietly sat in the embrace as Ron ran his fingers through her tresses. Finally, she regained her composure. "I'm going to help you with your confidence," she said resolutely.

"How?" the blonde asked, concerned with what that might entail.

Moving, she sat on his lap, facing him. Her knees were beside his hips, and her feet rested by his knees. Lacing her fingers behind his neck, Ron fidgeted nervously. "The way I see it, you just need experience being with a girl. When we're alone, I'll be like your girlfriend. If one of us starts dating someone, we'll stop." The brunette leaned forward and began lightly kissing his neck. "Think of it as friends with benefits," she whispered.

"I don't know, Bonnie," he stammered.

Pouting, "Are you saying you're more afraid of me than all those supervillains?"

"Very much so," the blonde replied with a weak smile.

Sighing lightly, "Let's work on that." Leaning in again, she softly kissed his lips. She felt a small thrill when he started to return the kiss and smiled inwardly when she felt one of his hands press into the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck. As the kiss deepened, a contented moan escaped her throat; and all she could think about was that kissing wasn't something any girl would have a problem with from Ron. Surprising them both, she put all the passion she had into the hungry kiss as she pressed her body into his. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss and sat back again. Both breathless, the brunette looked into his eyes, trying to hide the hope he would agree and the fear she had pushed too far.

"Wow," he finally said, causing them both to laugh. "Can't say that wasn't a convincing argument," he continued, cupping the side of her face. "But if we're going to do this, we have to go slower. You're still at a delicate place, and I don't want to ruin everything you're working for because I can't control my hormones."

She smiled as she placed her hand over his, "I'm the one that's supposed to say we need to slow down. So, how do we go from here?"

"We both have to keep ourselves in control. If I go farther than you would normally let a guy go, I expect you to tell me. Just remember that I'm your friend first; I'll always be there for you."

Sighing, she shifted so she was sitting sideways on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she put her head on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt his arms around her waist, keeping her safe and secure. "Why can't more guys be as sweet as you?"

"Because then I wouldn't be the Ron," he quipped.

She giggled as she gave him a squeeze, nuzzling into his neck. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, lost in the security of that embrace; but it was never long enough. The rain had reduced to a slight drizzle, so Ron walked the young girl to her car like always except he now held her hand. As he gave her one last hug goodbye, she gave him a long, tender kiss no less passionate than she had before. "You deserve good things too, Ron," she told the dazed boy. "And I'm going to do my best to give them to you." Kissing him on the nose, she got in her car and drove off, leaving the blonde to stare after her.


	2. Movie Night

A/N 

The next installment in the collection of "dates." It's what these chapters boil down to. If anyone feels like the rating is wrong, tell me. I'm not the best judge of what's offensive, and these chapters are going to push the limits with the way I'm going. I hope everyone enjoys this one, and I'll keep adding new chapters as I get ideas and the feeling you all want it. At least I got through this one without making Bonnie cry. Sort of.

The two teens scanned through the shelves of DVDs for a good movie. "Are you sure it's ok I'm here?" the brunette asked.

"It's no problem. Mr. Wolf told me I had run of the place while he's taking Shadow to the children's hospital for the night," the blonde boy assured her.

"The kids must love that."

"Yeah. They think it's fun when he plays with them, pushes around the wheelchairs, and tries to eat the smaller ones."

Bonnie stopped to look at her companion with confusion. "Jonathon tries to eat them?"

"Shadow. Though Jonathon will nibble on a few toes."

"Be good, and you might get a nibble or two," she said, flashing a mischievous smile. She giggled at Ron's answering stutter.

Finally finding a movie that looked like a good blend of action and romance, they settled onto the couch. Ron sat so that Bonnie could lie down and rest her head on his shoulder. Nuzzling into him, the girl gave a contented sigh as his arm wrapped around her waist with his hand on her flat tummy. After putting a blanket across the both of them, Ron started the movie.

As the movie started, the beautiful brunette burst into a giggling fit at the light tickling the blonde was giving her belly. Entwining his hand with both of her own, she looked up at him smugly. His brown eyes were filled with mirth as he gave her a quick kiss.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as she succumbed to the warmth of the boy beside her and the security of his embrace. As she drifted off, her mind wandered to what other guys might do in this situation. And she wondered if she would mind Ron doing the same.

Bonnie reluctantly woke up later from a loud, rhythmic noise. Looking at her companion, she couldn't help but to smile. His head had lolled back in slumber with snores that could wake the dead. Noticing the movie was over, she looked at a clock to see she'd only been asleep for about two hours. They still had a while before Kim would be done with Family Game Night and call Ron. She knew just how she wanted to spend that time.

The brunette released his hand and shifted so she was kneeling beside him. As promised, she gently nibbled on his earlobe as she whispered, "You slept through the movie."

"I just closed my eyes," he said half asleep. "I've heard everything that was said."

The girl suppressed a giggle as she rubbed his chest. "Then what's going on in this scene?"

The blonde breathed a deep sigh. "I don't know. I was asleep."

She couldn't help but snicker as she buried her face in his neck. "Are you really asleep?"

He grinned sleepily as he sat up better. "I was. Dreaming about some cute brunette that kept wanting some lovin' from the Ron."

"Oh, really," she said in mock annoyance. "Cuter than me?"

"Not in the face. But she had a nice butt, and the way she shook it…" he teased.

Bonnie straddled his legs, facing the blonde. "I bet mine feels better," she said as she moved his hands to her rear.

Blushing deeply, Ron yanked his hands away. "Bonnie…" he started.

The girl silenced him with a finger to his lips, and then cupped his face with her hands. "Ron," she said softly, "I trust you not to take advantage of me and be a gentleman. Trust me to let you take advantage and not be such a gentleman all the time."

The blonde wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body up against his. Looking up into her blue-green eyes, "Would it help if I said it's because your perfect, and I don't feel worthy to touch such beauty?"

The tanned girl put her arms loosely around his neck. "It doesn't hurt, but you're not getting out of it that easy," she answered, wiggling her hips.

Sighing, he brought his hand down to give her a firm squeeze through her tight jeans. "Happy now?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Your butt feels better," he said flatly.

"Now that wasn't so difficult." Then she pouted at him. "But I think you're only saying it because you think it's what I want to hear."

"Well, you know what they say."

"What?" she asked curiously.

Suddenly, he spun her to lie on the couch. He looked down at her with a grin. "Actions speak louder than words." The deep kiss he gave the girl muffled the squeal of delight from his hand firmly on her butt.

The brunette held the boy tightly as her hands ran along his back and through his hair. She alternated between contented moans and excited giggles as she lost herself in the joys and passions of their embrace. After a while, her moans became whimpers as she kissed Ron needily. "Please," she begged huskily.

The blonde sat up on his knees. "I can't. I'll let you push me into many things, but this is one thing I can't do."

"But I want you to," she pleaded. "I've never felt like this for anyone else."

"And that's why I can't. It takes everything I have not to. I want to, but I know I can't."

Ron sat down as the brunette moved to curl up on his lap, resting her head on his chest. "But I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much I want to keep you in my life."

He began to gently rock her as he tenderly stroked her hair. "You show it with your friendship. As long as I have that, you will always have me in your life."

"Do you think I'm getting better?" she asked quietly.

"You're getting there. You've been nicer to people. I've also seen you figuring out who your real friends are, though pissing everyone off to see who comes back isn't what I would have done."

She smiled. "But it's so effective. Kim still doesn't trust me."

"Keep at it. I've been talking to her about it."

Bonnie shifted so she could kiss the side of his neck. "You are too good to me sometimes."

"That's what friendship is about," he said, giving a firm buttock a squeeze.

The brunette gave a small squeak and giggled. "I'll have to get you alone when I have my cheerleading uniform." Ron's only response was incoherent mumbling as he imagined this. "I might even let you decide what pieces I won't be wearing," she teased him.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, startling them both. Bonnie moved off his lap so he could get it from his side pocket. "Hey, KP. How was Family Game Night?" he answered, leaning on his knees.

Bonnie moved to squat behind him, resting her chin on his free shoulder, putting her arms around his chest.

"No, it's pretty quiet. Just watching a few movies."

The girl gently nibbled and sucked on the blonde's earlobe, eliciting a giggle from him.

"No. Sorry, KP. I have one of those cute creatures nibbling at me for attention."

She moved down to his neck, biting lightly into his shoulder.

"I don't know. A rabbit or a bunny. Whichever has the adorable round tail."

The brunette slid her hands under his shirt, running her fingers across his chest and stomach.

"It's ok, Kim. You go on to sleep. This little creature is getting frisky. I'll see you tomorrow. Night," he said, closing the phone.

Bonnie burst out laughing. "So, I'm a frisky bunny?"

He grinned at her. "Well, when you twitch your nose, you look like one." He looked at her sternly, "That was mean, though."

"I'm sorry," she pouted. "Come up with something, and I'll make it up to you. We'll negotiate anything you want."

"I'll have to think of a good punishment. Until then, we've still got some time before we have to go home."

"Have anything in mind to fill the time?" she teased.

"I think I do," he replied, pulling her down with him to continue making out.


	3. Valentine's Day

A/N 

Forewarning, there's a reason I upped the rating. This will be the last update as I can't push it any farther without breaking my own continuity. Thanks to all the great reviews I've gotten throughout this story.

Campy: As you'll see, the corruption works both ways.

Jo mama: Per your review, I've started using better scented pens and taken a long shower. Congratulations on being the only person in eighty reviews over a total of fifteen chapters in four stories to give a negative review. Had it been constructive, I'd care.

Valentine's Day

It would take Bonnie a while for her to feel ready to make her friendship with Ron public. Until then, she would treat him like before but less often. Sometimes, she felt like she was going too far making fun of him in front of others, and she was afraid she would lose him because of it. He always understood, and it made her apologies that much more passionate. She wasn't sure why; but every time he kissed her, all her problems just disappeared. And this was when he didn't love her, just liked her.

The brunette enjoyed teasing Ron, though she made sure it was always inconspicuous. Adding a bit more sway to her hips when only he could see it. Positioning herself so that he could see everything she wanted him to see when she stretched out before practice. Sometimes, she would be more brazen. When the squad went out to eat together, she would take a seat that allowed her to rub her foot along his leg under the table. Bonnie had even gotten the blonde to choke because of the way she was eating an ice cream cone in front of him. Ron would tease back when he could, though it wasn't often.

Some might call her a tease, but they both knew all Ron had to do was ask. It was only the blonde's integrity that kept anything from happening. This only made her like him more, and the only way she knew to express it was physically.

Even though she was getting to know Ron better, he could still surprise her. Valentine's Day was approaching, and she didn't expect anything from him. She tried to hide her disappointment by just enjoying her time with him. She figured she'd get some roses and cards from guys wanting her, but those didn't have any thought put in them.

Bonnie got to her locker to find her friend Tara adding a card to the other expected cards and roses taped to her locker. "Didn't get enough cards for yourself?" she joked.

The blonde cheerleader spun quickly and looked down in embarrassment. "I was afraid you wouldn't get any nice ones, so I made one for you."

The brunette looked at her friend compassionately before taking the card and giving her a hug. "You're the best, Tara."

She opened her locker to put the card away and found a picture in a simple wooden frame with a rose in front of it. The photo showed her laughing, cheek to cheek, as she hugged a grinning, black wolf. Written in opposite corners, it said, "To my beauty…From your beast." Bonnie laughed as she showed it to Tara.

The brunette cheerleader remembered when that picture was taken. Ron had been taking nature photos as part of his stealth training. She didn't know it at the time, but he still had some exposures left. When she had come out to meet up with him, she heard Ron and Shadow arguing. Well, Ron anyways. But Shadow was still talking back.

From what she could get from the one-sided argument, the wolf didn't think it was fair for the blonde to get all of her affections and wanted to fight for them. Ron started off trying to convince the animal it was always Bonnie's decision, so fighting wouldn't accomplish anything. Then they went into one-upping each other. Shadow said he was cute and cuddly, and Ron said he was the better kisser.

The brunette couldn't stop laughing as she broke the two up. She pacified the wolf by reminding him that Ron couldn't be available all the time, and she'd make an effort to spend more time with him. It was when she gave the happy animal a loving hug that the blonde boy immortalized the moment.

Tara handed the picture back, smiling. "It's the Bonnie charm. Looks to tame a wild beast. Do you know who it's from?"

"I think I do," she answered slyly as she put the rose in her hair. "I'll thank him later."

Tara tried to guess, but she wouldn't say. Tara was a good friend, but she wasn't ready to admit her feelings even to her. Through the day, she planned out how she would thank Ron. Sure, he'd given Kim a replica of that flower he'd gone to South America for, but she could show her appreciation with more than a hug. Fortunately, they were partners on an English assignment that was due in a few days.

When cheer practice ended, she reminded the blonde to come by her house in a few hours to work on their assignment. She hoped she sounded convincingly condescending since she was both nervous and excited by what she had planned. Telling everyone she was just going to go right to the gym, she got her stuff and went outside. Once everyone had gone to the locker rooms, she snuck back in and silently entered the guy's locker room.

Bonnie left her bag by the door and made her way farther in. She stopped when she heard the shower running. Part of her wanted to join him; the other wanted to respect his privacy. Moving to leave, the brunette felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist from behind. She twisted around in the embrace and laughed when she was face-to-muzzle with the Middleton Mad Dog.

She gave the mask a small peck. "I see the beast," she said as she removed the head. "But what of the man within."

Ron grinned at her. "Waiting for you."

She smiled as she leaned in for a long tender kiss. She could feel his hand slowly sliding up and down her back, sending shivers through her spine with the gentle touch. The girl was about to hint what else he could do with those hands when he slid one under her uniform skirt and gave her butt a loving squeeze. She gave a small giggle of delight; Ron was definitely learning.

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. "I'd better get going. I still have to prepare my thank you for the Valentine's gift before you come over for the assignment."

"That wasn't for the gift?" he asked, confused.

Bonnie took a playful nip at his nose. "That was for being you. You'll get your thanks at my place." With that, she walked away, adding a suggestive sway to her hips.

The two teens silently worked on their parts of the assignment. They had to compare and contrast their impressions of a short story. Bonnie was jotting down her thoughts while Ron read the story.

When the brunette felt her companion's hands massaging her neck and shoulders, she relaxed into it with a contented moan. "Why don't we take a break for today and finish tomorrow?" he suggested.

Summoning all her willpower, she pushed his hands away. "Ron, if we'd done the assignment last week, this wouldn't be a problem," she admonished. "I've let you talk me into procrastinating too long as it is."

Ron was prevented from responding when Bonnie's sisters came in. "Looks like Bon-Bon finally worked her way to dating the loser population," insulted Connie.

"It's about time she found someone that's as worthless as she is," Lonnie added.

The brunette flushed with anger. "Ron is a great guy that makes me happy. And he's got the things that matter most in life. Like loyalty, integrity, humor, and…and…"

"Money?" Ron suggested.

"And money! Wait, what?"

The boy shrugged. "I can't touch it, but I still get royalty checks for the naco. I've even gotten offers from a bunch of cooking and business schools for a free ride."

Bonnie stared at him in wide-eyed shock. "And you never told me! That's an amazing opportunity. I'm not letting you slack off again. You're not getting any alone time again unless all your work is done."

The blonde's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he went back to work. Bonnie's sisters soon left since the brunette was now ignoring them in her enthusiasm to help Ron. A torturous time later, they were done; and she pulled him up into her room. Closing and locking the door, she motioned him to sit on her bed. "You ready for your Valentine's surprise?" she asked as she slid out of view behind her closet door.

"Bonnie, you don't have to get me anything. I get to have an amazing and beautiful woman as a friend. That's enough."

"You gave me something special, and I'd feel bad if I didn't do something special for you. I know you won't do anything sexual, and I'll respect that." She paused a moment. "OK. Close your eyes."

Dutifully submitting, he waited until she told him to look. What he saw made his jaw drop. Bonnie stood completely naked, fidgeting as she tried not to cover herself. She blushed deeply, laughing nervously. "Happy Valentine's Day?"

"Um, Bonnie…"

She covered her chest with her arms and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I went too far. I just wanted to be able to say you where my first something, even if only to myself."

"This just isn't what I was expecting. I'm honored you'd do this for me. Thanks."

She shyly looked at him through her bangs. "You're not upset I did it?"

"Of course not. It's your choice, and I'll respect that."

"And you don't think I'm fat or anything?"

Ron chuckled. "Bonnie, you have a body celebrities pay to have. I don't know how you could be any more beautiful or sexy."

The brunette sat in his lap and gave him a heartfelt kiss. When they separated for a moment, Bonnie leaned over and pulled a small stack of photos from the drawer of her nightstand. "Almost forgot about these. They're part of my gift so you'll have a keepsake."

The boy's eyes seemed to get wider with each picture. They were of Bonnie in tasteful poses and various states of undress. Most were of her nude, in her cheer uniform, or some bikinis. "Well, I guess it is possible for you to look even sexier."

She smiled seductively as she took the photos from him. Pushing him down on the bed, she kissed him hungrily. While she knew his clothes wouldn't be coming off tonight, that didn't mean she would necessarily be wearing hers again. The girl made sure he knew he was setting the limits of their play, but she hoped one day there wouldn't be any.


End file.
